


Ain't no party like the hunters' party

by Nami



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bottom Noctis Lucis Caelum, Consensual Sex, Gangbang, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Porn, hunters/chocobros, main focus is on noctis, noctis' pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 19:30:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14268000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nami/pseuds/Nami
Summary: Dave organizes "Welcome to the Hunters" party for Noctis and his friends.





	Ain't no party like the hunters' party

**Author's Note:**

> First warning: it's more a hunters/chocobros story than OT4 story. 
> 
> The fandom didn't give me any huntersxchocobros action so I decided to make something myself. This fic was written purely for my Dave/Noctis needs. Somehow it changed into hunters/chocobros and I'm very happy with it. The main focus is on Noctis though.
> 
> Betaed by catlady1986 @ tumblr. Thank you! ♥

That was not how Noctis had imagined hunters would welcome him and his friends into their ranks when they had started taking hunts but he was far from complaining.

Truth be told he was fairly far from speaking at all with a cock being thrust down his throat.

“That’s it, good boy,” Dave cooed against Noctis’ ear, his cock in Noctis’ pliant body, his hands gripping Noctis’ hips hard.

Noctis whined when Dave pressed against his prostate. He wanted to move his hips, to make Dave and the other hunter – a third one and there were still so many of them waiting for their turn – to fuck him harder but they both were keeping Noctis’ hips in place, the other hunter lazily thrusting into him.

The hunter fucking his face was anything but slow or lazy though. He was gripping Noctis’s hair tight, his balls were hitting Noctis’ chin with his every thrust. Every so often he would press Noctis’ face against his groin and just keep his cock all the way in, making the prince squirm and choke. At this point Noctis had completely abandoned trying to suck the hunter properly; he was content with the hunter using his throat as he pleased, fucking him like Noctis was there only to give him pleasure and nothing else.

Noctis’ head felt dizzy. He was moaning constantly when he had enough time to take a breath, his eyes were squeezed shut, his insides hot and melting every time that other hunter – Steve, if Noctis remembered correctly - thrusted into him. Noctis felt saliva running down his chin but he didn’t even bother with cleaning himself. All he could do was clutch onto the hunter in front of him while his throat was mercilessly fucked. His hair was plastered with sweat to his head, he smelled like lube and come, and he still wanted _more_.

The hunter pushed Noctis’ head back and finished himself with quick strokes. Noctis’ licked his lips and closed his eyes, almost vibrating in place from anticipation. A few seconds later he felt the cum falling onto his face and  he moaned hoarsely, wishing the hunter would let him swallow everything.

“Fuck, he’s so hot,” Steve, the one of those hunters Noctis had saved before, picked up his speed.

He pushed Noctis legs wider, thrusting into him without stopping now. Noctis groaned in pleasure; he wanted nothing more than to move his hips, to let that hunter bend him in half and fuck him into the bed. His thoughts were swirling in his head, he felt like he was floating and the only thing keeping him grounded was the cocks in his ass.

Dave’s hand snaked down Noctis’ chest to grab his erection and Noctis whined. He was hard and aching despite the fact that he had already come two times. Dave still _wasn’t_ moving, content to let the other hunter fuck Noct’s brain out though.  

“Do you like it?” Dave’s normally already low voice was even lower when he whispered his question. He licked Noctis’ ear, his tongue so hot and wet, and Noctis moaned pitifully, shaking his head. “You don’t? I thought,” another squeeze of his erection and Noctis sobbed, feeling so close to coming again while Steve cursed under his breath, thrusting so hard into him he felt it in his stomach, “you were having fun.”

Noctis wanted to answer. He wanted to say he wasn’t used to this much teasing, to someone just holding his cock in him without moving like Dave was doing it right now. He was used to his lovers fucking him into the mattress, to Gladio, Prompto and Ignis taking him at the same time but not like this – not just content with being in him while someone else was thrusting inside Noct, against their cock.

But he was too far gone to speak, all of his thoughts melting as Steve was taking him hard and fast. Dave big arms circled around Noctis, keeping him upright while Steve was going to town on his ass. All Noctis could do was to whine pathetically and moan while these two men were taking pleasure from his body, using him as they saw it fit.

Noctis loved it.

His thighs were starting to hurt from being spread so much but Noctis barely noticed that. He let his head fall back onto Dave’s arm, little mewls spilling from his throat along with drool and cum; he didn’t even have strength to stop himself from doing that.

With half-lidded eyes he could see, above Steve’s wide shoulders, how Ignis was being taken from both ends on the bed in front of him. One of the hunters, a big guy like Gladio with the same sandy hair as Ignis, was taking him from behind with slow, deep thrusts which, combined with Gladio’s much faster thrusts into Ignis’s mouth, were probably driving him crazy – Noctis could say that much from experience. Gladio, on the other hand, was holding onto Ignis’ hair like a lifeline, his eyes screwed shut as another hunter – the one which reminded Noctis strongly of Takka – was fucking him much faster than the one taking Ignis. And next to the bed Noctis was sitting at... Noctis raised his head a little to see it better... Prompto was being fucked against the wall, folded almost in half, one of his legs thrown above the hunter’s shoulder. He was moaning loudly in the kind of voice which told Noctis he was enjoying himself a lot, the kind he was using when he was close to blacking out from pleasure. There were traces of cum on his face and chest and Noctis briefly wondered how many guys had had taken him already.

It was hard to keep track of it. Dave had promised them a wonderful “welcome to hunters” party but he had forgot to state precisely how many hunters would join them. Noctis was sure he sucked off at least three of them before he had been picked up and thrown on the bed and there had been two or three more to fuck his ass before Dave had claimed it for himself. He couldn’t say how many hunters his friends had taken either, too busy with basking in everyone’s attention to check it.

He _could_ say that there were hunters he hadn’t seen at the beginning, waiting around the beds for their turn, stroking their cocks with strong, calloused hands. They were smiling at Noctis, their gazes full of lust and _promises_ , and Noctis wanted nothing more than to reach for every one of them, to feel their cocks inside him and outside, rubbing against every part of his body and coming onto him. He whined loudly, scratching at Steve’s shoulders.

“Please, please, more!” Noctis begged, almost completely consumed by pleasure. He squeezed his ass around the two cocks inside him, drawing a moan from both hunters. “Please, fuck me, just do it, don’t stop, don’t you _dare_ to stop...”

“Shit, you’re so hot inside,” Steve growled. He was panting and when he drew Noctis into a kiss it was hot and messy, his tongue licking into Noctis’ mouth.

Noctis mewled again, giving the hunter control over the kiss. He felt as if on fire, his prostate stimulated the whole time, and he screamed when Steve came inside him, hot cum filling his ass. It started to pour out as soon as Steve backed out, mixing with come others had left before him.

Noctis sagged against Dave’s chest, breathing hard. He was half-numb from pleasure but it was still too little to extinguish the fire in him. He needed someone to fuck into him again, to thrust into him until he wouldn’t be thinking about anything else but being a good cocksleeve.

“Please, move, move, move, please,” Noctis sobbed, grabbing onto Dave’s hands on his hips – they were so much bigger than Noct’s – and trying to make the man move even as the next hunter was spreading Noct’s thighs and lining up into his ass.

Dave told something to the hunter, which Noctis didn’t catch but made the hunter back off, and then he turned Noctis’ face more towards himself.

“You want more?” he asked, his chest rumbling. He was nibbling and sucking along Noct’s jawline, his facial hair rubbing against Noctis’ cheek and Noctis nodded, his whole body shaking.

“Y-yes, please.” His words were slurred so much Noctis barely understood himself. “I need you, please, ple —”

In the next moment Noctis was being lifted from Dave’s cock easily by the man himself. He didn’t even have time to complain before the was pushed forward, landing onto his chest, his face smacking against dirty sheets. There was completely no resistance when Dave spread Noctis’ legs (Noctis didn’t think he would be able to close them ever again) and thrusted into him, his cock sliding smoothly into Noctis’ ass. Dave was a big man, pressing Noctis’ whole body to the bed without any problems, and his cock was just as big and thick as the rest of him. Yet, it was moving without any problems in and out of Noctis’s ass, fucking him in deep, harsh thrusts.

Noctis moaned against the bed sheets, his eyes rolling up. Dave was fucking him just right, making Noctis’ insides squirm and his mind float.

“You’re so good, my boy,” Dave moaned, picking up the pace. The whole bed was moving under them right now. “Still so fucking tight...”

At that the hunters above Noctis laughed, joking how he’s not going to be tight when they finish with him, yet Noctis didn’t hear them. He was too busy moaning every time Dave buried himself in his ass. Soon, Dave was kneeling behind him and holding Noct’s hips high, the man’s strong thighs slapping against Noctis’ with every thrust. Someone gripped his hair and turned Noctis’ head right; his pleasure filled brain barely registered Prompto and Ignis taking one of hunters not so far from him.

“Like that, yes, yes, fuck me like this...” Noctis slurred, a stupid smile spreading over his lips. He was being fucked hard and fast, his muscles were aching pleasantly and there were still men waiting to take him, to fuck him until he forgot his name.

Dave leaned down, not breaking the pushing rhythm of his hips. He was so much bigger he covered Noctis’ body without any problems; it was arousing Noctis even more, making his cock even harder. And then Dave was growling into Noctis’s ear, his voice hot and filled with pleasure, and Noctis thought he was going to die from ecstasy.

“I’m going to fuck you until you forget how to speak.” Noctis sobbed. He was so close already and no one was even touching his cock. “Whole night until I’ll make you a good, little bitch, my boy.”

“Pound him nicely and he will spread his legs for you anytime.” Noctis didn’t expect to hear Ignis and definitely not speaking like _that_. He sounded just a breathless as Noctis was feeling though. “I dare to say he’s already very close to being your... _ah!_... bitch.”

Noctis wanted to protest but then one of hunters was crawling onto the bed and thrusting his cock against Noctis’s head and he turned his face towards it, just letting the hunter rub his erection all over his face.

Dave laughed at that and he moved back a little, giving the hunter better access to Noctis’ face. Noctis could only stare at the hunter fisting his cock quickly over his face; he closed his eyes just in time to not get any cum in them. He moaned in delight still, feeling hot string of come falling onto his cheeks and lips.

“He’s a greedy little thing,” Dave purred, slowing down his thrusts.

His hips were rolling slowly, grinding against Noctis’ ass and Noctis wanted to cry. He needed _more_ and _now._

“Too greedy for his own good,” Gladio’s voice boomed above Noctis. Familiar strong hands grabbed Noctis’ by his shoulders and pulled him up. In that position he could see the cock of his Shield, half-hard again, and his mouth watered at that sight. Gladio kneeled in front of Noctis and used one of his hands to grab Noctis by his hair and raise his head up. “He loves getting fucked.” Gladio leaned down to kiss now permanently opened mouth of Noctis. He flickered his tongue against Noct’s stuck out one. “Do you want more?” He let go of Noctis’ shoulder and took a hold of his cock, moving it closer to Noctis’ lips.

At this point Noctis was beyond thinking anymore. Dave’s cock was torturing his insides, not giving him what he needed even half as much as he wanted. His head was on a cloud nine, his arms were shaking while he was trying – and failing – to support himself up on them. He _needed_ Dave to fuck him faster, he needed Gladio to give him that cock, push it down Noctis’ throat and just keep it there, use Noctis’ face as much as he wanted.

“Pleas... please... I need it, Gladio, please...” Noctis all but sobbed, barely able to string one sentence together.

It was enough though. Dave grabbed onto Noctis’ hips harder, picking up the tempo again, moving Noctis’ hips in time with his thrusts. At the same time Gladio slowly pushed his cock into the warm cavern of Noctis’ mouth. Noctis slurped around it heavily, his eyes rolling up in pleasure at the taste. He loved it when he was getting filled from ends, both men thrusting into him without a care in the world. He didn’t even need to move too much, not when Gladio was using his grip in his hair to guide Noct’s head, not when Dave seemed content to thrust into his pliant, stretched out body.

Noctis’ brain was turning mushy, all his thoughts disappearing. All he wanted was to feel more, to have Dave fuck into him the whole night, to suck on a cock and hear he was being good. Waves of pleasure were going through his body, making him moan, making him want to spread his legs and mouth even wider. He didn’t protest when someone grabbed his hand and laid it on his cock nor when someone else’s cock was rubbing against his face again. Obediently, without thinking he started to jerk off the cock in his palm, looking up at his Shield, his lover, with pleasure filled eyes.

Gladio petted Noctis’ face lovingly and then he leaned forward, murmuring something Noctis couldn’t hear. What he could hear though was a sound of kissing and then both Gladio and Dave were thrusting into him with renewed vigour. Someone started to jerk off Noctis too and before he knew it, he was coming, pleasure bursting in him, overwhelming his whole body, his throat and ass clenching around cocks inside him. He barely felt Dave and Gladio coming before he was plopped onto the bed on his back, his legs spread on their own, his head hanging down.

“Hey, buddy.” Prompto caressed Noctis’ face and guided his cock into his friend’s mouth while another hunter was already sliding between Noctis’ parted legs. “Let’s show everyone how good you are.”

If Noctis could, he would nod, too lost in pleasure to care about anything else than opening his mouth wider to accommodate Prompto. He felt himself smiling stupidly, already fucked out beyond words and yet there was another cock thrusting into his ass already, filling him just like he needed it. He arched his back, loving how that nameless hunter was taking him, hitting his prostate with every thrust; that made Prompto’s cock slide even farther down his throat, making Noctis choke, but he didn’t mind it. His insides were melting, his thoughts were gone, his expression was blissed out with pleasure. He was covered in cum and sweat, and he wanted _more, more, more_.

Noctis only wished Dave would keep his word and let him be fucked the whole night.

**Author's Note:**

> How Dave/Noctis (or Dave/any Chocobro) is no existent is beyond me. Have you seen that man? He looks like he has experience in keeping his hunters busy when they stay in a haeven with deamons roaming close ;)
> 
> I hope you liked it! Feel free to leave a comment and / or talk with me on my tumblr: [firebyfire](https://firebyfire.tumblr.com).


End file.
